


For Every Little Wonder

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: Sam just wants Lucifer to enjoy the modern marvels of mankind. Who'd have though it might backfire?{Set in a canon-divergent verse in which Sam Winchester never said "yes" and never threw Lucifer back into the cage, ending up, instead, attempting a domestic life with the steadily reforming Archangel}





	For Every Little Wonder

There are many things about Earth and humanity that Lucifer is still learning, some of it eagerly, but most of it, _begrudgingly_. Sam has given him a mobile phone - one which the human programmed first. Of course, it hasn’t taken Lucifer long to understand the basic functions of the device, taking to technology surprisingly quickly when he has a reason. In this case, the main purpose it to keep Sam company while he’s having a slow day at work, sending him text messages (which he refers to as _ **texted messages**_ , regardless of the number of times Sam has corrected him) or answering his calls during his breaks. 

Ever one to encourage the advancement of knowledge, Sam is keen to show the Archangel _all_ of the little gadgets and luxuries of modern-day society. After the mobile phone is mastered, he moves on to the PC he keeps at home. Lucifer doesn’t take to this quite so quickly, and after a few articles and videos that make even _Sam_ question the sanity of humanity, the man decides that this is something better left unexplored. 

He _does_ show him, however, the convenience of online shopping - explaining to Lucifer that this was how he and his brother would obtain some rare artifacts they needed when all else failed. He stands just behind the seated Archangel, a small smile on his lips as he watches him scroll and click his way through the endless offerings on the website. Once again, however, he feels the sting of his good intentions when, with furrowed brows and parted lips, Lucifer looks up from the photo of a throw pillow adorned with an image of a shirtless Nicolas Cage, his sapphire eyes both amused and confused. 

“That’s uh…” Sam stammers for a response, clearing his throat and swallowing down hard as his cheeks tinge the lightest pink. “Let’s go check on the dogs, yeah?” He leans over, reaching out and quickly closing the laptop, dropping a kiss to Lucifer’s temple as he mutters quietly, “And quit looking at me like that.” 

He leaves it alone after that, deciding that, just _maybe_ , Lucifer is better off being naive to the web culture - he’s replaced enough of their appliances already, all guilty of pushing the Archangel just beyond his patience threshold. But then, one day, while working at the firm, his phone vibrates with a notification, an email message alerting him of a charge to his checking card. The amount is negligible, something around thirty dollars, and he makes a mental note to call the bank later - one which he quickly forgets. 

It’s not until a week later, when he comes home after a particularly _trying_ day - one which prompted him to skip out an hour early - that the little mystery reveals itself. Early or not, Lucifer rarely missed the sound (or was simply a  _feeling_?) of Sam walking down their driveway and through the door. But today is different. Today, the Archangel is nowhere to be seen. 

“Lucifer?” Sam calls for his other half, but the downstairs rooms are eerily quiet. For just one _fraction_ of a second, Sam feels that old, familiar rush of **panic** \- an almost paranoid reaction that could only come from living a life that teetered on the precipice of death and destruction. He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly and silently reassuring himself. _Lucifer is an Archangel. He’s **fine**. _

The racing heartbeat beneath his ribcage belies the cool calm he’s pushed onto his features, and he moves with footsteps that are far more hurried than they would be on a usual day. Subconsciously (or maybe he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing), he scans each room for signs of struggle, looking for anything out of place. It almost disturbs him more when he sees everything is just as it always is, but he keeps moving. 

There is a part of him that wants to call out to the angel again, but he’s still in hunter mode, despite his best attempts, and disturbing the silence would feel too haphazard and sloppy. He moves through the living room and back into the dogs’ room. When he finds it devoid of life, he walks to the far end, looking through the window to see their pets are out in the yard, a few sleeping, others playing, but _no_ sign of Lucifer.

While he would normally be sure to greet the little pack, he simply can’t bring himself to spare the time right now. Moving quickly back through the room, he pushes his way back into the living room, leaving the door open behind him as he heads straight for the staircase, ascending the steps with a light, swift gait. 

He makes for their bedroom immediately, and at _this_ point, he is absolutely _certain_ he’ll open the door and find the Archangel perched on his normal place upon the window seat. Unfortunately, that isn’t the case. Sam pushes the partially open door, stepping into an empty room, his brows furrowing as he considers what this might mean. 

He isn’t given time to leap to any conclusions, however, the sound of quiet splashing reaching his ears through the closed bathroom door. _Of course_. The shower. It is Lucifer’s safe haven - a place that makes him feel at peace when the claws of his memories dig a little too deep. It is unusual for him to shower alone when he has the option of waiting for the human to offer him company (which Sam _always_ does), and Sam can’t help but wonder if something has happened to upset his angel. 

He approaches the door, knocking softly and waiting just a moment before letting himself in. The sight that greets him stops him dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping slightly as he simply _stares_ in silence. 

The Archangel is sitting on the floor in the middle of their enormous, tiled shower, his legs crossed and a large, pink bottle next to him, another lying on its side a few feet away. There is maybe half a foot of water around him; not that one could tell from simply _looking_ , the view obstructed by the plethora of bubbles that surround him. 

And they are _**everywhere**_ \- they are covering every last inch of the tiles, and they are clinging to the pale skin of the Archangel, dripping down his torso, and shining brightly in his hair. Sam looks on for another moment, watching curiously as Lucifer picks up the bottle beside him and turns it upside down, squeezing ample amounts of pink gel into the pool he’s created. 

“Lucifer…” Sam’s voice breaks through the sound of the running water, the faucet still set to run on full blast, causing the bubbles to swirl and grow. At once, the Archangel’s eyes turn up to the human, his hands loosening their grip on the bottle as he stares up at his other half in silence. But he doesn’t _need_ to say anything - his eyes are soft and happy, his blond hair is in complete disarray, and his cheeks are flushed and rosy from the heat of the bath.  

Before he even takes a moment to reconsider, Sam is moving right into the shower, his socks soaked through in a heartbeat, his clothing soon to follow as he kneels down and pulls the slightly bemused Archangel into a sudden hug. 

“Sam - your clothing -” 

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” Sam chuckles quietly, pulling back again and looking his Archangel over with an amused smile, his eyes filled with relief. 

“It’s _bubble bath_.” Lucifer lifts the bottle as a way of explanation, his own expression turning uncertain as he watches Sam’s reaction. “I found it on the computer. And since we don’t have a bathtub…” He gestures vaguely toward the center of the shower, and Sam’s eyes follow, another laugh tumbling from his lips when he sees a piece of Tupperware covering the drain. He turns back, shaking his head and reaching up to brush the bubbles out of Lucifer’s hair, glancing to the bottle in his hand and laughing yet again when he sees the label. 

“ _Johnson’s_? Luci - you smell like a baby.” 

“I… _what_?” Lucifer scrunches his nose in confusion, looking between the bottle in his hand and Sam’s entertained expression. 

“Nevermind.” Sam smiles, leaning closer to kiss his forehead. With a sigh, he sits back on his heels, reaching up to begin unbuttoning his shirt with a small shrug. “Mind if I join you?” 

“I think you already have.” _Lucifer_ chuckles this time, taking a dollop of suds in his hand and plopping them carelessly onto Sam’s head. “And now _you_ smell like a baby.” 

“No - now I smell like a curious Archangel who is far more tech-savvy than I’d been led to believe.” 

“…fair enough.” Sam shakes his head at the response, shrugging off his shirt and tossing it as close to the sink as he can manage before turning back to admire the Archangel again. 

“You’re free to buy whatever you want. Just… maybe check with me before you order anything _too_ wild, okay?” He leans closer to place another kiss on Lucifer’s damp skin, but stops short when he sees the look of amused guilt in his icy eyes. 

“Lucifer… what is it?” Sam’s tone is even and stern, but there is a tiny curve to the corners of his mouth, his brow raised in expectation. 

“Does this mean you’d like me to send back the _Custom Nicolas Cage Pillowcase Standard Size of 20 inches by 30 inches_? Because, _Sam_ \- I gotta tell ya - it _really_ goes with the theme you’ve got going in the guest bedroom.” 


End file.
